Thousand Sunny Tales
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A new collection of drabbles depicting the Straw Hats' bonds. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!
1. Home

Thousand Sunny Tales

Home

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- The _Thousand Sunny_ would always be their home.

* * *

Author's Note: Before we begin, I just wanna say that I started this new drabble series because I felt like the old One Piece Prompts had lost their meaning. I'm still keeping them up, but from now on, any One Piece drabbles will be set up here, instead. Also, there will be no NSFW content or crossovers, and these prompts can be as long or short as I like them.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The waves gently splash her hull. The wind blows softly, filling her sails. She slowly rocks up and down on the water's surface while she carries precious cargo aboard.

The air is filled with laughter. The deck is alit with lanterns that much the color of the orange sky and there are delicious delicacies all laid out, prepared by Sanji himself. The captain attempts to snatch any morsels he can get before Nami pulls him back and Usopp and Chopper berate Luffy for his gluttony. Zoro was drinking his favorite bottle of sake to his heart's content while Robin sat next to him, chuckling in amusement. Brook was chortling as he strummed on his shark guitar and Franky was striking those hilarious poses of his, shouting "SUPER" as always. Aika and Kumi would laugh while Blizzard lied on the deck, lazily opening one eye to look at the rest of his crew before he went back to sleep.

She loved hearing them laugh. She loved feeling their footsteps on her lawn. She loved hearing their voices and knowing that they were there. She got lonely quickly whenever they were gone on an island on some adventure and was always happy whenever they returned.

When the weather was harsh, they'd do all they could to keep her afloat. Whenever she was hurt, Franky would repair whatever damage there was. He would assure that everything would be all right and that she was the mightiest ship that ever sailed these seas. Hearing that seemed to help her push through until the crew saw the sun shining through the dark clouds and they'd cheer in triumph upon overcoming yet another obstacle.

At night, when the parties were done and the dishes were all cleaned, Zoro would go up into the Crow's Nest with Robin to keep watch while the others retired to their beds, exchanging their goodnights as they did. The gentle rocking of the waves and the soft creaking would soon lull them all to sleep. It was almost as if she was saying "I'll keep you all safe, so sleep for another adventure tomorrow".

No matter what anyone said...the _Thousand Sunny_ would always be their home.

* * *

Review, please!


	2. Piggyback

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Piggyback

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Monkey D. Aika © Me

* * *

Summary- Luffy carries his tired little sister back to the ship.

* * *

Leaves crunched underneath his sandals. His hat was the only thing keeping the setting sun out of his eyes as he walked. His arms are crossed behind his back as he carries the tiny frame of Aika, who breathes softly as she clings to the back of his cardigan.

Luffy smiles, warmly, his eyes soft with gentleness and understanding as he glanced over to his younger half-sister's sleeping face. She has a bandage on the bridge of her nose and one her knee. Her knuckles are wrapped up in bandages, too. She has a few tiny smudges of dirt on her face...but something about it just made her seem cuter in his eyes.

He chuckles, lightly as he continues to walk, thinking back on the days of his childhood. He remembered when he was in the very same position as her. He would snore and mumble things under his breath, either being carried by his strict- but well-meaning- grandfather, or his older brother, who would grin at him and praise him for training so hard.

That was what Aika did today. She was out here, by herself, trying to get stronger for the sake of being able to fend for herself so that her older half-brother wouldn't have to defend her. She wanted to be someone who was strong enough to keep herself from getting into danger. Someone who wouldn't be a burden to the Straw Hats...her family.

Luffy knew that one day, though, that day would come where Aika would be more independent and want to go out on her own to be a pirate along with Kumi...and yes, the thought made him sad...but he would see her off with a smile.

For now...he would just enjoy the moments he had with her and carry her on his back, piggyback style whenever she needed him.

"...You may be growing up," he whispered, "but don't ever think that I won't be there for you. If you ever feel scared or weak...don't forget that you'll always have me to come to, no matter how old you get or how strong you get. You hear me, Aika? I'll always be here for you."

Aika doesn't answer him, too deep in her sleep to respond. Instead, she quietly clenches her fist, taking a handful of his cardigan into her palm.

"Big Brother..."

* * *

... *sniffles* I missed these fluffy little stories...! ^^

Review, please!


	3. Fishing

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Fishing

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Luffy and Usopp go fishing.

* * *

"Man, I'm starving..."

"YOU'RE starving?! You do realize that you're the reason we're in this mess, don't you, _Captain?!_"

Luffy pouted as he and Usopp sat on the railing together, holding fishing rods. Once again, the Straw Hat Captain had given in to his wanton gluttony and ate the last of the crew's food supply. As per usual, Nami punished Luffy by bopping him over the head while Sanji demanded that he and Usopp go fishing to replenish their food stock. The reason why Usopp was being punished? Because he got caught sneaking food along with Luffy.

"I can't believe I haven't learned by now..." Usopp muttered. "Any time I sneak snacks with you, I wind up getting my ass kicked! Literally! I can still feel the sole of Sanji's boot against my butt!" He then side-eyed Luffy, irritatingly. "Next time you wanna sneak a midnight snack, leave me out of it! Got that?!"

"Whatever..." Luffy muttered, just as his stomach started to grumble, reminding him that it was still hungry. "Yeah, yeah, I know! Sheesh!"

Usopp could only sigh and roll his eyes as he held his rod, waiting for a bite.

"What do you think we might catch, Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Eh...I dunno," Usopp shrugged. "We'll be lucky if we catch a few fish or two."

"I really hope we catch something big," said Luffy, who began to drool. "Like a nice big swordfish...or a Sea King!"

Usopp chuckled a bit at that. He supposed it wasn't all that bad. Luffy did have a way of amusing him with his nearly insatiable appetite. And besides, it actually got to be a bit relaxing, too.

For one thing, he could hear the low creaking of the ship's hull as she was gently rocked by the ocean's waves. He could also hear Zoro behind him, lifting his weights as usual, and there was the sound of Blizzard snoring on the deck. Aika and Kumi were heard giggling as they playfully chased each other around, being careful not to trip or bump into anyone or anything.

Sanji could be heard washing the dishes while Nami and Robin were sitting at the table in the galley, looking over a catalog for clothes. Then there was Chopper grinding up herbs for his medicines and Brook strumming on a mandolin while he leaned 45 degrees against the tree on the lawn. Franky was heard whistling to himself as he steered the ship.

Even Luffy's stomach growlings actually added a bit of ambiance to it.

"You know, Luffy...maybe this isn't so bad," Usopp said. "I mean...when was the last time you and I got to fish together like this?"

Luffy blinked at the sniper, who had a calm, serene smile on his face...and soon after, an impish grin appeared on his face, too.

"It is pretty fun, huh?" he asked...but then, all of a sudden, he gasped in surprise. "U-USOPP! YOUR LINE! YOU'VE GOT A BITE!"

"Huh?" Usopp muttered before he noticed that the line of his fishing rod was being tugged, causing him to gasp before he began to try and reel it in, but he almost got pulled off the railing in his attempt to do so, forcing Luffy to grab him from behind. As they tried to reel it in, they noticed a rather large shadow under the water's surface, causing them to let out cries of excitement, which soon brought the attention of the rest of the crew.

"What's all the yelling out here?" Sanji asked.

"Sounds like Usopp and Luffy might have caught something big," Nami mused.

"Really?!" Chopper asked in excitement.

"Reel it in quick, you guys!" Aika cheered as she looked over the railing, too, along with Kumi.

_"Hang in there! You almost got it!"_ the puppy yipped.

"Al...most...got it!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed, and with one powerful tug, they soon pulled up a humongous fish with dark blue scales, red lips, and four whiskers, two on each side of its snout. It flopped about on the deck, helplessly gasping for breath while the others gathered around it.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes. "It's huge!"

"Looks like some kind of catfish," Robin surmised.

"What a bone-breaking catch!" Brook added. "Yohohohohoho!"

"That's one SUPER huge fish!" Franky exclaimed.

"Not bad, Usopp," Sanji grinned. "This should feed us for a good few days until we get to the next island."

"Heh...well, it's all in a day's work for yours truly," Usopp smirked, proud of his accomplishment.

_"Uh...where's Zoro?"_ asked Blizzard.

"Uh...he was here a minute ago," Luffy answered.

"Get...this thing...off of me...!" a familiar voice growled, and soon, Zoro's head popped out from underneath the catfish's body, the swordsman letting out a big gasp of air before he glared at the Captain and sniper responsible. "Luffy...Usopp...wait until I get my hands on you!"

"...Run," Usopp squeaked, and soon, he and Luffy darted off while Zoro pulled himself out from under the catfish and chased after the pair with all three swords brandished.

"LUFFY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Usopp yelled, and all Luffy could do was just laugh.

* * *

Review, please!


	4. Sleeping

Thousand Sunny Tales

Sleeping

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats sleeping at night.

* * *

It was on an Autumn Island, one chilly, windy night. The trees were bare of any leaves and the wind blew loudly. The sky was cloudy and the full moon glowed, soft and gentle.

Inside the Aquarium Bar of the _Thousand Sunny_, as she was moored to the island's shore, the Straw Hats were all curled up inside on the floor, huddled up under blankets and lying on soft cushions. Luffy snored as he had an arm around Nami, who had her head on his chest while she held Aika and Kumi in her arms, the latter wiggling her legs in her sleep. The Akita puppy whimpered a bit, feeling the onset of a bad dream, but she was soon calmed by Aika gently rubbing the top of her head, letting her know that she was in a safe place. The puppy smiled in her sleep as she nuzzled up against her best friend, who smiled back as she wrapped her arms around her.

Zoro snored as he lied on a pillow while Robin was curled up beside him with her hand resting on his pectorals...and all the while, he had a hand shoved up against Sanji's face while his knee was poking into his side, yet it didn't seem to bother him much. Robin opened one eye slightly before she smiled and returned to her slumber.

It seemed that even when they were asleep, they were always fighting.

Usopp was muttering things in his sleep with this big dopey smile on his face. He was probably dreaming about some grand adventure that he was making up, more than likely. As he slept, Chopper slept on top of his stomach, a sliver of drool dripping out of his mouth and a snot bubble in his nose. His little hoof twitched and he licked his lips in his sleep as he dreamed of an island made entirely of cotton candy.

Franky snored while flexing his huge arms in his sleep, a pool of drool forming on his pillow while Luffy was using Blizzard as a pillow, the white wolf-dog using his tail as a blanket to cover up the raven-haired boy. Though Luffy said that he didn't need protecting, that didn't mean that the wolf-dog would stop his duties as a loyal guard dog just because he was asleep.

"Yoho...hoho..." Brook seemed to drowsily sing the tune of Binks' Brew in his sleep while he lied under the blankets. It seemed that even in his slumber, he found a reason to sing. That wasn't such a bad thing, though, as long as he could sleep at all. Back when he was trapped in the Florian Triangle, he hardly slept because he was afraid that he'd dream of the crew he lost a long time ago. Now, he could sleep and wake up to his new family without worrying about them disappearing on him.

Even as the wind blew outside...the Straw Hats remained warm, together.

* * *

I know the ending was a little cheesy, but...I liked it, still. ^^

Review, please!


	5. Copycat

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Copycat

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- An innocent game of copycat gets out of hand.

* * *

It all started early this morning. Usopp was just waking up, getting ready to start the day when he saw Aika sitting on his bed, just staring at him, owlishly. It was like she was expecting the sniper to do something.

"Uh...can I help you, Aika?" Usopp asked.

"Uh...can I help you, Aika?" Aika repeated, causing Usopp to blink in confusion.

"Are you copying me?" Usopp inquired.

"Are you copying me?" Aika repeated.

"Oh, no..." Usopp groaned while slapping his forehead.

"Oh, no..." Aika parroted while mirroring his action.

"She's playing copycat, isn't she?" Sanji asked as he got up, too, preparing to get dressed for the day.

"Yeah, she is," Usopp answered.

"Yeah, she is," Aika repeated, causing the sniper to moan in exasperation, which, of course, prompted her to do the same thing.

This went on throughout the day. Usopp would just be doing ordinary things like stretching his arms and legs, but Aika would just be copying whatever he did. Then, Usopp attempted to dissuade her from doing so by pulling funny faces, but that didn't have the desired effect, either. He even tried to do a silly dance where he'd twirl around on the tips of his toes and making absurd noises, but Aika only ended up doing the same thing. The only time he would actually get a moment's peace was when he went to the bathroom.

It sure did entertain Luffy, though, and even Nami was amused by her younger sister figure's antics.

At one point, Usopp did try to outsmart her by saying derogatory things, such as...

"My name is Aika and I smell like monkey farts!"

"...Nice try, Usopp. I may be almost 7, but I'm not stupid, you know."

"Ah, crud!"

Then he tried to make himself do silly actions in order to get Aika to see how nonsensical this game was by repeatedly slapping himself in the face, right in front of Robin, no less...and yet, Aika didn't attempt to do so, at all. Robin walked away while Usopp ended up with sore cheeks.

"How come you didn't copy me that time?!" Usopp questioned.

"How come you didn't copy me that time?!" Aika repeated.

"AAAAAAARRGH!" Usopp screamed in frustration.

"AAAAAAARRGH!" Aika screamed, as well.

And this went on throughout the entire day, even as the Straw Hats came to an island to restock their supplies. Usopp wanted Luffy to take Aika and Kumi with him, but Aika insisted on following him around.

"Just let her keep playing, Usopp," said Nami. "She'll get tired of it, eventually."

"But I'm NOT playing!" Usopp argued. "Can't she copy you, instead?!"

"Oh, she already played copycat with me, last week," Nami answered.

"Yeah, and she did it with me the week before last," Luffy added while sitting on Blizzard's back.

Usopp could only groan in exasperation.

"Go easy on her, man," said Franky. "She is just a kid, after all."

"Yeah, I know," Usopp muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Aika repeated, causing him to sigh in resignation (which, of course, elicited one from Aika, as well).

And so, the day went on. Usopp continued to let Aika copy him throughout the day. Kumi followed along after them, not playing along, but still finding it amusing, of course...and over time, Usopp started to find it rather amusing, himself. He had to admit, a part of him actually felt rather good about having Aika copy him. In a way, it was like how she tended to copy Luffy.

Maybe she chose to copy the sniper for the day because a part of her may have held a bit of admiration for him.

Of course, at one point during the Straw Hats' stay in the town, Usopp and Aika both learned that even an innocent game could get out of hand, quickly.

During the afternoon, Usopp was at a tool shop, trying to buy a new hammer. Everything seemed fine, at first. Nothing too serious, just casual shopping...but then, as Usopp was about to buy the hammer, he accidentally dropped it on his foot. And this was no regular hammer. It was a steel mallet with a head that was 5 inches in diameter and weighed nearly 30 pounds.

Usopp was fine for the most part since he was wearing protective boots...but then, Aika attempted to pick up the hammer...and that's when things really got out of hand. When she tried to pick up the hammer in spite of Kumi's objections, she ended up pulling it up a little too far over her head, and in doing so, she accidentally smashed a shelf full of tools, and the crashing sounds ended up getting both Usopp's and the shopkeeper's attention.

"Aika!" Usopp cried as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?!"

"...I think I broke things," Aika said as she looked at the bits of splintered wood, shattered glass, and other things. "I was just trying to copy you, Usopp."

Usopp groaned as he put his hands over his eyes while Aika blinked up at him, sadly, and Kumi even gave a little whimper.

Thankfully, the shopkeeper was rather patient. He understood that Aika didn't mean to smash up his shelf and although Usopp attempted to pay for the damages, the shopkeeper insisted that it was all right and that he took Aika back to the ship to make extra sure she was all right.

When they got back, the first thing Usopp did was have Chopper look at Aika, thoroughly. Thankfully, he found no cuts or bruises or anything that might have suggested that Aika might have sprained or pulled something. Of course, when Nami heard about what happened, she was damn near ready to tear into Usopp for almost letting the child get hurt.

"It's okay, Big Sis," Aika said. "It's my fault, anyway. I should have realized Usopp wasn't playing, sooner."

"...Oh, Aika," Nami said, sympathetically. She was so sweet, sometimes, that it almost killed her.

"...I'm sorry, Usopp," Aika said as she looked up at the sniper.

"Ah, it's all right, kiddo," Usopp said while he gently patted her head. "Maybe next time, ask if I wanna play with you instead of just starting the game first thing in the morning."

"...Okay, Usopp," said Aika. "I promise."

"Good," Usopp nodded before he stood up and prepared to walk away.

"...Um...Usopp?" Aika asked.

"Yeah?" Usopp asked.

"...Will you play copycat with me, please?" Aika asked...and the sniper couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, I'll play," Usopp answered.

"Okay, I'll play," Aika parroted with that same impish grin on her face.

"Hey, I wasn't ready, yet," Usopp grinned.

"Hey, I wasn't ready, yet," Aika copied...and soon, she and Usopp burst out laughing while the rest of the Straw Hats could only watch and smile at them.

"I love a game of copycat," Luffy said as he leaned against the railing.

"I love a game of copycat," Nami suddenly repeated, causing him to look at her in perplexity.

"Are you copying me?" the captain asked.

"Are you copying me?" Nami repeated.

"...Oh, boy," Luffy bemoaned.

"Oh, boy," Nami said with a bit of a giggle...and Luffy couldn't help chuckle a little, himself.

* * *

Figured I'd do a story where Usopp and Aika bond a little because that's what these drabbles are about: bonds. ^^

Review, please!


	6. Protect

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Protect

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats are always at their strongest when they have someone to protect.

* * *

The once peaceful sea air was filled with the sounds of swords clanging, gunfire, and battle cries. The Straw Hats found themselves in another fight with some rival pirates, again...but what'd they expect? They were highly wanted and some people just got a bit ambitious, that's all.

They were called the Hatchet Pirates, the leaders actually being two twin brothers that wielded giant axes...not that the Straw Hats cared, anyway.

Regardless, they leapt into action the moment their ship was invaded. After all, they couldn't allow themselves to get rusty.

Robin crossed her arms, snapping the backs of at least 15 pirates at once. The sickening cracks of their bones filled the before they all collapsed. However, in her attempt at focusing on the enemy before her, Robin didn't seem to notice that a couple more enemies lunged at her from behind.

"Robin! Duck!"

Robin gasped before she ducked her head, just as two shots were fired at the enemy pirates, who screamed as they got a face full of gunpowder. As Robin stood up, she smiled as she looked toward the one responsible and nodded her head in gratitude. Usopp smirked, holding the Black Kabuto in his hands before flashing a thumbs-up. Of course, he soon shrieked as he narrowly avoided getting cut by an angry pirate's cutlass, which ended up slicing through an empty barrel, instead. As the swordsman attempted to attack the sniper, again, he was suddenly punched in the jaw by a giant metal fist, causing Usopp to look up and grin as Franky stood towering over him, flashing him a grin of his own as he lifted his sunglasses.

Nami stood near the mast, surrounded by several pirates who aimed their rifles and bazookas at her...but she only smirked at them as a large thundercloud formed above them. With a wave of Clima-Tact, they screamed as they were soon met with a powerful thunderbolt before they collapsed on the ground, fried to a crisp. Nami chuckled as she twirled her weapon in her hand, but then she gasped as she suddenly found herself being lifted up off the grass. As she turned around, she gasped as she tried to escape the arms of a rather muscular man that was about as big and tall as Franky.

"Let go of me!" Nami shouted as she tried to get free.

"Heheheheh..." the brute chuckled while licking his lips in a sick manner. "I like me a pretty thing like you. Maybe when we're done here, I might make you my little playmate~!"

"Not on your life, asshole!"

Before the brute could react, he found himself struck in the face by a blazing boot, the resulting impact forcing him to drop Nami. A large scorch mark was left behind on his cheek before he was sent flying into the sea, and meanwhile, Sanji lit up a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke.

"Are you hurt, Nami?" Sanji asked.

"I'm fine," Nami smiled. "Thanks a lot, Sanji. I owe you big time!"

Meanwhile, Chopper was in his Kung Fu Point form, making his signature battle cries as he jumped about, landing punches and kicks with his powerful hooves. Several pirates lied around him, sporting pink hoof-shaped bruises on their bodies. However, upon hearing the sound of a gun's hammer being cocked, he turned around, only to gasp as one of the pirates prepared to fire a bazooka at him...except he didn't seem to notice that the barrel was covered in ice.

The moment he tried to pull the trigger, the bazooka exploded in his face, causing him to tumble backwards into the sea. Chopper smiled before he looked up and saw Brook standing on the railing, twirling his cane on his wrist. The skeleton chortled as he turned to the reindeer, who nodded his head, gratefully.

Inside the Aquarium Bar, two members decided to stay out of this battle. Even they knew when they should step in and when not to. Aika stared out the porthole window, waiting for any sign of the battle to be over...but she gasped as she saw one of the pirates heading inside.

"Hide, quick!" she whispered to Kumi, who nodded her head as they ran and hid behind the sofa, just as they heard the sound of footsteps entering the bar. Aika gulped and Kumi bit back a whine, the puppy trying to avoid being heard. The last thing they needed was to expose themselves. Pirates like them wouldn't hesitate to kill little children, or worse, try and hold them for ransom.

Aika peeked her head out from around the corner, her hand on her pipe staff. She knew she might not stand a chance, but if she got caught, she wasn't going to let them take her so easily. She saw the pirate, holding a large sword in his hand...actually, it looked more like a giant butcher's knife than a sword.

What the pirate didn't realize was that someone else was in here, with him...someone who did not like a sneaky rat just sticking its nose in his territory, especially with two pups to guard. There was a deep growl and a pair of eyes flashed in the dark. By the time the pirate turned around, he barely even had time to scream as a pair of huge jaws came leaping out at him and crushed his windpipe. A strangled gasp was all that was heard before his throat was torn.

Blizzard panted as he stood over the dead corpse, blood smearing his white fur. He licked his lips before he glanced over at Aika and Kumi, who both smiled at him, not at all frightened by the sight of his bloodied fangs. The wolf-dog smiled back, glad to see them unharmed.

"HOLD STILL!"

Luffy smirked before he jumped over the giant ax of a tall, muscular man, about as tall as Doflamingo. He had wild, dark brown hair that was styled in dreadlocks and he wore a bicorn hat on the top of his head. He sported a huge scar that went down his left eye and even down to his collarbone. He had on a dark blue cardigan that had the sleeves torn off, black pants, and red boots, as well.

One of the captains, "Bloody Ax" Jackson.

Luffy didn't really remember what this guy's name was, nor did he really care, for that matter. All he knew was that he was going down...and he was going down, _hard_. As Jackson swung his ax again, the Straw Hat Captain grabbed the weapon by the flat side of its handle before he wrenched it out of his grip. Then, as he infused his arm with Armaments' Haki, he stretched it as far back as he could while Jackson gaped in horror.

Luffy didn't seem to hear the panicked cries of his crew as his arm began to stretch forward and set itself ablaze.

"RED HAWK~!"

With an exploding punch, Jackson was down for the count, collapsing as he coughed up blood and smoke...and yet, Luffy still had that grin on his face. It didn't take very long for the Straw Hats to see why.

Behind Luffy, a man that looked just like Jackson, except his scar was on the opposite side of his face and he was wearing red where Jackson wore blue, was holding a huge ax similar to his twin brother...just a few inches above Luffy's head.

The pirate collapsed, revealing Zoro standing behind him...his swords dripping with blood.

"Nice, Zoro," Luffy said.

"Just doing my job...Captain," Zoro answered.

* * *

Decided to do one with a bit of fighting in it. ^^

Review, please!


	7. Wanted

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Wanted

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Chopper doesn't ask for anything...because he has everything he could ever want.

* * *

It's nighttime on the _Thousand Sunny_. The deck is decorated with colorful lights, tinsel, and holly garlands. Hell, the mizzenmast was even decorated to look like a Christmas tree. The Straw Hats are all outside, having yet another marvelous banquet, courtesy of Sanji...with Aika's help, of course.

Everyone was just having themselves a wonderful time, as always. Zoro and Nami were in another one of their drinking contests, again. Luffy was devouring as much food as he possibly could before Sanji could stop him. Robin smiled as she sat nearby, drinking a cup of hot cocoa as she watched the festivities. Franky and Brook were both playing songs on their guitar and ukulele, respectively. Usopp sat with Aika and Kumi, telling them the usual Christmas stories.

And Chopper? Well...Chopper sat with Blizzard as he ate a slice of peppermint-strawberry cheesecake that Sanji made for him. He smiled as he watched the crew he loved continue to have fun.

_"I love it when we all get together and have fun like this,"_ said Blizzard.

"Me, too," Chopper smiled as he took another bite of his cake.

"Hey, Luffy!" Sanji shouted as he tried to grab a piece of meat from Luffy's hands. "You've had enough, already! Others have to eat, too, you know!"

"Oh, come on!" Luffy complained. "Just a little more!"

Usopp and Zoro couldn't help but laugh, and even Nami, in her slightly tipsy state, laughed as well.

"How lively," Robin said as she watched while Kumi came and sat beside her, allowing the historian to stroke her fur.

"Silly Big Brother!" Aika added.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "How about another song?"

"Yeah, let's hear it, Bones!" exclaimed Franky.

Chopper laughed as he kept watching while he lounged against Blizzard's side.

"...You know...I know a lot of people tend to ask for stuff they want around this time of year," he said, causing Blizzard to look at him, "but...not me. I don't really ask for anything."

_"Oh, yeah?"_ Blizzard asked. _"And why's that?"_

"...Because...I have everything that I could ever want," Chopper said. "I'm with people that I love and care about more than anything else in the world...and I wanna keep sailing and going on adventures with them."

Blizzard smiled as he watched Chopper, who smiled back at him.

"That's why...I don't ask for anything at all," Chopper said. "I have everything I need, right here!"

_"...That's why I love you so much, little buddy,"_ Blizzard whispered.

"Hey, Chopper! Blizzard!" Luffy called, gaining the reindeer's attention. "We're about to have the toast! Come and join us!"

Chopper chuckled before he and Blizzard got up and went to join the others. They all picked up their mugs (or juice box in Aika's case) and raised them into the air.

"CHEERS!" they exclaimed while Blizzard and Kumi cheered.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

Hope you all are enjoying your holidays!

Review, please!


	8. New Year

Thousand Sunny Tales

New Year

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Luffy normally felt sad during this time of year...but not this time.

* * *

The sun slowly rises over the sea, bringing with it a new day...but also, a new year. A new year of new experiences, new adventures, and a new start.

On the _Thousand Sunny_, everyone was lying around on the deck, snoring away from last night's banquet. It was certainly a loud and boisterous affair, as per usual.

Zoro and Sanji argued the whole time while a drunken Nami pointed and laughed. Luffy was stuffing food down his throat before Sanji stopped him and yelled at him. Usopp and Brook were singing together while the former balanced a sake cup on his nose, which made everyone laugh. Aika and Kumi were running around, chasing each other in a playful game of tag. Blizzard howled at the moon while Chopper did this silly little dance with Franky while Robin watched with her usual warm smile of amusement.

Yes, it was certainly one hell of a party.

It was then that Nami groaned as she sat up, holding her head.

"Ugh...what a night," she muttered before she looked around and saw her scattered crewmates, all lying haphazardly on the lawn. She could only sigh and shake her head, but even so, she still smiled at them...but then she noticed that among the strewn out bodies of her fellow crewmates, one, in particular, was missing.

"Luffy?" she asked as she looked around. "Luffy, where-" She didn't have to look very long, for she soon spotted him out of her peripheral eye, standing on the portside railing as he looked at the horizon.

She sighed quietly in relief before she got up, a bit shakily at first, but after she got the cobwebs out of her head, she soon went over to join him.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Hey, Nami," Luffy said as he looked toward the rising sun.

"Another year, huh, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Yep," Luffy replied.

"...Luffy?" Nami asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you know," Nami began, "it is...that time of year, again."

"...Oh," Luffy said, not missing the slight hint of sadness and concern in her voice. "Right."

"...You are okay, right?" Nami asked. "I mean...it is his birthday."

A pause...but then Luffy chuckled and gave Nami this little grin. However, this grin was nowhere near the kind of grin he would give whenever he talked about his late older brother. This smile, though small, was genuine and free of sorrow of any kind.

"I'm okay, Nami," Luffy said. "Really."

"...I believe you," Nami replied, returning his smile with one of her own.

"...You know, it's weird," Luffy said. "I used to get sad during this time of year...but now, I don't feel sad, anymore."

"Why's that?" Nami asked.

"...Because I feel like Ace is still here with us," Luffy said before he looked out to the sunrise. "It may not be the same as him being here, physically...but I still feel him, you know what I mean?"

"I understand," Nami nodded.

"And besides," Luffy started, "I'm not really alone."

"...That's right," Nami said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't alone...you never were."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, Nami."

Nami smiled before she cupped his cheek...and then pressed her lips against his in a warm kiss, which caused him to moan softly in her mouth as he tenderly pulled her into his embrace. He then broke away, smiling softly at her.

"I love you, Nami," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Luffy," Nami whispered back.

Just then, they heard a small, soft yawn coming from behind them, causing them to turn to see Aika, who sleepily rubbed her eye. Kumi stood behind her, giving a tongue-curling yawn.

_"That's the last time we play tag in the middle of the night..."_ Kumi grumbled.

"Hey, Sis," Luffy said as he picked her up and held her. "Good morning."

"Hi, Big Brother..." Aika said, groggily, causing her older half-brother to chuckle as he kissed her forehead. At that moment, they could hear the others beginning to awaken, too.

"Ugh...jeez, it feels like I slept on a rock," Usopp muttered.

"Well, I slept great," Zoro spoke up.

"You slept great?" asked Sanji. "I could barely sleep at all with your snoring, Moss-head."

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro asked. "Well, at least it's not as bad as your morning breath, Dartboard."

"You trying to start something with me?!" Sanji questioned.

"Maybe I am!" Zoro barked.

"Oh, boy, here we go again," Chopper bemoaned.

_"You'd think they'd be better tired of fighting after last night,"_ Blizzard mused.

"OW!" Franky exclaimed. "What a SUPER morning! Nothing like a New Year's sunrise!"

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "It makes me want to just break into song! Who wants to join me?"

"You're all as lively as ever," Robin said.

Nami laughed as she held Kumi in her arms, the latter wagging her tail as she was being cradled. Luffy laughed as he watched his crew get on with their usual banter while he held Aika, who yawned as rested her head under his chin.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called. "Can we have breakfast, now?"

"Sheesh, the sun's barely up, and you're already making a racket!" Sanji argued. "But yeah, sure. Might as well get started since I'm up now."

Nami smiled as the group headed to the galley to eat...but as they did, Luffy gasped as he felt suddenly get nudged forward, as if someone was pushing him...but as he turned around, he saw no one.

"Hey, Luffy," Zoro called, causing his captain to turn to him. "You coming in or what?"

A pause...but then Luffy grinned as he headed into the galley with Aika.

"Yeah, here I come!" he said...but if he had just stayed just a little longer, he would have seen the familiar figure standing on the deck, proudly wearing the mark of Whitebeard on his back...before he faded away.

* * *

Happy Birthday to Ace and to Oda. ^^

Review, please!


	9. Pillow

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Pillow

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Monkey D. Aika © Me

* * *

Summary- Aika takes a nap in her favorite spot.

* * *

It was just about after lunchtime on the _Sunny_. Today's meal consisted of spicy lobster pasta with a white, creamy cheese sauce and sprinkled with oregano, as well as a side dish of mixed vegetable gratin. As usual, the meal was lively with Luffy trying to snatch everyone's food and Nami yelling at him to stop and Zoro and Sanji bickering at one another about the food's quality. Nothing too out of the ordinary there.

As everyone went about their current tasks, Aika, who had just gotten through playing a bit of tag with Chopper and Kumi, yawned as she quietly shuffled out on the deck. After playing for most of the day, she could use a bit of a nap, just for a little while until she got her energy back.

She just needed to find the perfect spot.

As Aika stepped out onto the lawn, she took a good look around. She could see Zoro sitting underneath the tree, arms crossed and eyes closed as he snored. She could try and sleep next to him and he did tolerate her...but sometimes, his muscles were a little hard. It was a bit difficult to get comfortable.

Blizzard was also lying on the deck, snoozing away. Aika blinked at the wolf-dog as she stared at his silky white fur. Blizzard's soft was very soft...sometimes a little too soft, not to mention the fact that he would shed, often. She couldn't count how many times she had Nami and Robin brush out white fur from her charcoal hair.

That's when her eyes fell on this large, spherical shape...and she grinned.

Luffy was lying against the wall...his stomach bloated to at least 4 times its normal size. He ate so much at lunch, earlier, it was no wonder he passed out. His belly rose and fell with each snore he made and she could hear him muttering "Meat" in his slumber.

Aika giggled at her older half-brother as she approached him. She wasn't all that surprised that he had eaten himself into a food coma. At least Sanji knew how to keep him satisfied...at least for a little while.

After Aika made 100% sure that Luffy would not be waking up anytime soon, she shifted into her wolf form and leaped up onto his belly, which jiggled a bit at her landing, forcing her to spread her legs out in order to stay balanced. Once it settled, Aika circled around a few times, pawed at the fat, and then gave the biggest yawn she could ever make before she soon lied down, letting slumber overtake her as Luffy kept snoring, none the wiser.

Aika smiled in her sleep, her little tail curling around her as she sighed in content. Her big brother not only made the perfect playmate, but also the perfect pillow.

* * *

Review, please!


	10. Camping

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Camping

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats enjoy some downtime.

* * *

"Hey, you guys! There's an island up ahead!"

Luffy grinned as he sat on the figurehead of the _Sunny_, staring at an approaching island on the horizon. It was a decent-sized looking place. Had a nice sandy beach, too, and lots of palm trees with coconuts and bananas, here and there.

A perfect little spot to have a little adventure.

It wasn't too long before the ship made landfall and Franky dropped the anchors into the shore. As soon as they began to disembark, Sanji handed out fishing poles to Luffy and Usopp. He told them that an island like this had to be bountiful and that he would make a big dinner tonight with whatever they could catch. That was all the motivation they needed.

While they were busy, Sanji sent Zoro, Chopper, and Blizzard out into the jungle to find whatever else they could eat for food, as well as gather some firewood. As usual, Zoro groused about it but decided to just go ahead and find whatever he could...although he did get annoyed when Sanji quipped that Blizzard and Chopper were only going along to keep the swordsman from getting lost.

"Hey, don't blame me if you don't find your way back here," Sanji countered while Luffy pointed and laughed at Zoro, who could only roll his good eye as he walked away.

During that time, Franky was busy pitching the new tent along with Brook's help. It wasn't exactly easy since it was a little bit windy and the tent got a little bit tangled. However, despite their setback, they were determined to get the job done.

As for Nami, she, Robin, Aika, and Kumi went off to take measurements of the island so that the navigator could add it to her maps. During this time, though, Aika managed to find some fresh mangos and wild berries, which she planned to bring back to Sanji.

"He can make fruit cocktails with these!" the young D. Carrier declared.

"Ooh, good idea, Aika!" Nami exclaimed.

"Fruit cocktails do sound rather tasty," Robin added.

Back at the beach, Luffy and Usopp had caught quite a haul of crabs; about a dozen or so. Just when they were getting ready to show their catch to Sanji, Luffy felt a tug at his line, a rather forceful one at that. It was so strong, whatever was caught in it nearly pulled him into the sea had Usopp not grabbed him in time. After a great effort of reeling in whatever it was, it was soon revealed to be a massive shark with tusks coming out of its mouth...one of which almost impaled Usopp had he not moved out of the way.

When Robin came back with Nami, Aika, and Kumi, the archaeologist explained that it was a rare Red Mammoth Shark, which was a subspecies of the Blue Devil Horn Shark.

"Whatever it is, it's still dinner!" Luffy declared.

At that moment, Zoro returned with bundles of logs, and Chopper and Blizzard came walking along after him, the former carrying baskets of assorted herbs...and the latter carrying a large snake in his jaws.

"Ah, the triumphant return," Sanji quipped.

"Shut up, cook," Zoro groused.

"Hey, Sanji, look at all the neat stuff I found!" Chopper said as he presented his basket. "Some of these herbs are great for fevers and joint pains, and others can be used as a cooking spice!"

"Oh, look at that!" Sanji mused. "Hey, do you mind if I use some of these for my cooking?"

"Sure!" Chopper answered. "You can take half and I'll have the rest!"

"Thanks, Chopper," Sanji said before he looked at Blizzard, who was still holding his prize. "That's quite a haul there, Blizzard."

_"This thing almost dropped on Chopper and tried to eat him,"_ said the wolf-dog. _"Lucky for him, I snatched him out of the tree before he could lay so much as a fang on him."_

"Good boy," Sanji praised before he soon took the serpent out of the ship's guard dog's maw. "I think I can make some nice seared snake with this."

"Yeah! More meat!" Luffy cheered.

"You better have some booze to go with it," Zoro added.

As the sun began to go down, the bonfire party began. Luffy was chowing on as much as he possibly could while also trying to snatch food from the others until Nami yelled at him to stop. Aika laughed at her older half-brother's antics while she and Kumi sat together, drinking the mixed fruit drink that Sanji had made just for them. Robin, with her usual smile of amusement, sat next to Zoro, who was guzzling down a bottle of his favorite ale while also eating his own food. Of course, he had to take a usual jab at Sanji by saying "I've had better", which resulted in the usual scuffled between the pair. Blizzard sat with Nami, lazily watching the fun as typical dogs do while the navigator gave him a pleasant scratch behind his ears. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were all doing some funny dance while Brook livened things up with a little music from his guitar.

It wasn't very long before everyone was cheering and hollering together, clapping their hands to the song.

As night fell, the Straw Hats soon retired to the tent to sleep. It was a bit loud due to the boys snoring so much, but that was why Nami and Robin had earplugs. Aika didn't mind the snoring, though. It just meant that she was surrounded by her family and she was somewhere safe.

Luffy had a hand over his bulging tummy, lying against Blizzard as the wolf-dog wiggled his paws in his sleep, dreaming about chasing after rabbits, and Chopper was all snuggled up next to Usopp, who muttered heroic tales in his slumber. Even when he was sleeping, he was such a storyteller. Brook was sleeping with a mask over his eye sockets, chortling his signature laugh as he continued to dream. Franky seemed to be flexing in his arms in his sleep, as well, as a snot bubble formed in his nose. As for Zoro and Sanji, they were passing insults back and forth in their sleep.

It was a fun campout...and in his dreams, Luffy hoped that he and his friends would get to have more fun like this. Adventuring was fun, too, but some downtime once in a while was also fun...as long as his crew was with him.

* * *

It's been a while since I did one of these. The next chapter of The Fire Within and Trek is taking a while, but that doesn't mean I forgot about them. Good news is the next chapter of The Fire Within is in progress and I should have it up by the end of the month, if not until April.

Review, please!


	11. Dreams

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Dreams

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Even while sleeping, Aika still manages to find adventure...even if it means keeping the rest of the crew awake.

* * *

Nighttime aboard the _Thousand Sunny_. The moon shined brightly on the sea and the stars twinkled with their soft glow...and that meant that it was time for the Straw Hats to go to bed so that they could rest for the coming day. As they turned off the lights and Zoro went up into the Crow's Nest to keep watch duty, Luffy quietly carried Aika into bed, where Kumi was already laying, curled up into a furry ball.

"Goodnight, Little Sis," Luffy said as he laid Aika down on her bed and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams."

"Will there be more adventures tomorrow, Big Brother?" asked Aika.

"There sure will be," Luffy smiled as he playfully tapped on her nose, causing Aika to giggle. "Goodnight, Aika. And remember, if you need anything, Nami and I will be in the next room."

"Yes, Big Brother," Aika answered, "but I don't think I'll need anything. I'm a big girl, so I can sleep on my own."

"If you say so," Luffy replied as he flicked off the lights. "Goodnight, Aika."

"Goodnight, Big Brother," Aika said before she picked up her wolf plush, Timber, and lied her head down on the cool, soft pillow, drifting off to slumber.

XXX

When Aika opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a vast ocean and the dark night sky, filled with twinkling stars. She gasped before she looked down and saw that she was sitting in the _Mini Merry II_, and not only that, but she was dressed in a long buccaneer coat and had a bicorne hat on her head.

_"Hey, Aika!"_

Aika turned to see Kumi sitting beside her, as well as a large gray wolf that had a red bandanna tied around his neck.

"Kumi! Timber!" Aika exclaimed, cheerily.

"Ready to get this adventure started?" asked Timber. "Just point the way, Captain Aika!"

"You bet!" Aika answered before she stepped up and pointed forward. "Full steam ahead!"

"Aye-aye!" Kumi and Timber exclaimed as they began to steer the little steamboat across the waves.

XXX

"301...302...303..." Zoro counted as he lifted a 1-ton barbell in his hand. He figured he might as well get a little extra training done before he went to bed...but as he continued his little exercise routine, he glanced down and noticed the door opening, and soon, Aika came walking out. "What the...? What's the squirt doing awake?"

A closer look, however, revealed that Aika was not exactly awake, for she had her eyes closed while she held Timber in her arms as she wandered into the men's quarters.

XXX

"Look! Up ahead!" Aika exclaimed as she pointed forward to a massive island. "Land ahoy!"

"Let's weigh anchor!" Timber added, and soon, he, Aika, and Kumi made landfall and went ashore to explore this vast new land. It looked like it was covered in lots of greenery with rock outcroppings here and there...and there was also a tall mountain at the northern cape.

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Let's go and climb it!"

XXX

Usopp groaned as Aika, whose eyes were still closed, grabbed onto his nose, causing him to let out an awkward honking sound as his eyes shot wide open.

"H-hey! Aika!" the sniper cried.

"Huh?" Chopper murmured as he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Aika's sleepwalking, again..." Usopp answered.

"Mmm..." Aika muttered in her sleep. "Mountain..."

Usopp sighed as he pried Aika's hand off of her nose, then gently set her down on the floor before he lied back down in his bunk...but he didn't realize that Aika was about to sleepily wander over toward a slumbering Sanji.

XXX

"Wow, look at this one!" said Aika as she saw an island...made up entirely of different kinds of food, from meat to vegetables to even cookies. "It's beautiful!"

_"You think they have melon pocky in there?!" _asked Kumi, excitedly.

"There's only one way to find out!" Timber exclaimed, and soon, they all took a big leap and jumped onto the island...right between two mountains.

XXX

Sanji snored softly as he lied on his bunk...but then, out of nowhere, he felt a crushing weight being pressed onto his nether region, causing him to sit right up with a cry of "OOMPH!"

As he looked down, he saw Aika, who had unceremoniously dropped between his legs.

XXX

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled as she, Kumi, and Timber all sat together in the island of food...and then, that's when this enormous cinnamon cookie came rolling toward them before it fell flat on the ground, causing them all to gasp before they each took a piece and took a bite.

XXX

"Ugh...what a night..." Sanji grumbled as he walked out of the galley, carrying Aika as she unconsciously munched on a cookie...and as he did, Luffy just walked right by him.

"Hi, Sanji," Luffy said.

"Yeah, hey..." Sanji muttered...but then he froze as he turned and glared at his captain, who attempted to head straight for the galley. "Luffy!"

"Eep!" Luffy squeaked as he turned around.

"Nice try," Sanji growled, causing Luffy to whine.

XXX

After a while, Sanji managed to get Aika tucked back into bed, smiling warmly at her sleeping face.

"Sweet dreams, cutie pie," he whispered as he gently stroked her hair, then after giving Kumi a little pat on her head, he turned and walked out, heading upstairs into Zoro and Robin's room, the latter having been woken up when Sanji entered.

"What's going on?" asked Robin, drowsily.

"Oh, nothing," Sanji answered as he walked out. "Aika's just having another one of her sleepwalking fits, again."

Robin blinked before she lied back down...but while doing so, she failed to notice that Aika was climbing into bed with her.

XXX

"Wow...!" Aika whispered as she found herself and her small crew among a vast field of beautiful flowers, their petals practically dancing in the breeze, all three of them gaping in awe. Then, with a delighted giggle bubbling up from her chest, Aika happily jumped up and down on the flowers while Kumi and Timber happily frolicked along with her.

XXX

"Unh! Ah! Oof!" Robin grunted as she felt two little feet kicking into her back. "What in the world...?!" As she sat up, she soon saw that it was Aika, who was wiggling her legs in her sleep, causing her to sigh in exasperation. "Oh, sweetheart..."

She soon gathered the young D. Carrier into her arms and carried her to her room.

XXX

"Whee~!" Aika cheered as she found herself carried on the wind, flying with the flower petals. "This is so much fun~!"

XXX

"There we go," Robin whispered as she tucked Aika into bed, then she dropped a light kiss on her forehead before she turned and walked out. "Hopefully, that's the end of all this bed-hopping."

But she was oh so wrong, for soon, Aika rolled over and over until she fell out of her bed...accidentally dragging Kumi off the blanket with her, the Akita pup letting out a small yelp as she fell to the floor, but otherwise surprisingly undisturbed as she continued to sleep, and before long, the 7-year-old girl was wandering out her door again, dragging her gray wolf plushie behind her.

XXX

"1,234...1,235...1,236..." Zoro counted as he did some one-finger push-ups on his right index finger...but then, as he looked out the window, he spotted Aika again, this time wandering over to Blizzard, who lied curled up beneath the tree on the deck. "Oh, now what's she up to?"

XXX

"Look at this!" Aika exclaimed as she, Kumi, and Timber found themselves in a vast field of white, soft grass that swayed gently on the wind. As Aika lied down, she sighed as she lied down on it, and soon, Kumi and Timber joined her, staring up at the sky above.

"This is nice, isn't it?" asked Timber.

"Yeah...it sure is," Aika smiled...but then, all of a sudden, the grass started moving, causing them to gasp as out of nowhere, a huge hill suddenly appeared beneath them!

_"What's happening?!"_ Kumi asked.

XXX

Blizzard yawned as he carried Aika on his back while she clung to his white fur...but as he walked down the hall toward her room, he didn't realize that in her sleep, she had accidentally dropped her precious plush wolf on the floor.

XXX

"TIMBER~!" Aika screamed in horror as the gray wolf fell towards the dark sea...disappearing beneath the depths. It was then that she noticed that somehow...she had been dropped onto a barren land...cold and isolated. She whimpered as she curled up into a little ball, tears welling up in her eyes.

She didn't understand...first, she had her crew with her...and then, all of a sudden, she found herself all alone.

When did this adventure take such a bad turn?

Lost and confused...Aika began to sob.

XXX

"Stupid Sanji..." Luffy grumbled as he walked down the hall toward his and Nami's room...but then, he suddenly heard a squeaking sound beneath his foot, causing him to look down and see that he had stepped on Timber, who was lying on the floor.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he picked up the plush doll. "What are you doing out here, Timber?"

That's when he heard the whimpering sounds coming from Aika's room, causing him to gasp quietly before he looked inside...and there was his younger half-sister, curled up on her bed without a blanket, crying her eyes out in her sleep while Kumi, who had been woken by the sound of her sobs, sat beside her before she looked up at Luffy, whose eyes softened.

"...Oh, Aika..." Luffy muttered, worriedly.

XXX

As Aika continued to sob...she suddenly gasped as she found herself being wrapped up in something warm...something safe...and as she looked up, she gasped happily upon seeing the beautiful, bright sun.

XXX

Aika smiled in her sleep as Luffy carried her to his and Nami's room, where the navigator sat up, wide awake...and all she could do was smile knowingly.

"She was sleepwalking, again, huh?" asked Nami.

"Yeah," Luffy answered as he climbed into bed with Aika still being cradled in his arms. "What can you do?"

Nami smiled as she kissed her younger sister figure on her forehead and tenderly stroked her hair while Luffy placed Timber beside her. Not long after, Kumi soon jumped into the bed and curled up at her feet, giving a tongue-curling yawn before she soon fell asleep, too.

XXX

Aika smiled as she lied in a field of tall, green grass...Timber on one side, Kumi on the other...all three of them sleeping peacefully with the gentle breeze and the warm sun above.

* * *

Review, please!


	12. Challenge

Thousand Sunny Tales:

Challenge

* * *

One Piece © Oda

* * *

Summary- Zoro shows his skill as a swordsman.

* * *

Zoro had to admit, for a quaint-looking pub, the place had really good booze. Luffy sat beside him, downing a bowl of beef stew while at least 10 more plates were stacked beside him. The bartender just quietly wiped the glass in his hand while smoking a cigar and the other patrons just chatted amongst themselves.

The rest of the crew were out about around the island, getting supplies and whatnot, but as usual, Luffy was complaining that his "tummy" was empty and he needed something to eat. Zoro decided to go with him since he had nothing else to do and the weather seemed nice, anyway. Nami allowed them to go as long as they didn't do anything reckless...which she honestly expected them, knowing them. Begrudgingly, she let them go.

Now, here they sat, enjoying their meal and drinks.

"Hey, pops!" Luffy exclaimed as he held out his empty plate. "I want more!"

"And can I have another round over here?" asked Zoro.

"Hmph," the bartender smirked while he poured Zoro another mug. "Normally, people think my cooking is slop. Nice to see someone eating it with as much as gusto as you, boy." He then took the plate, but not before leaving the bottle next to Zoro. "Help yourself, my friend."

"Thanks," Zoro replied before he proceeded to down his mug.

At that moment, the doors to the pub were kicked open...and in walked a tall, muscular man that was so tall, his head nearly hit the ceiling. He had one a dark blue vest and a pair of dark brown trousers, and around his waist was a black sash. He had a broad, square jaw that was thick with a chinstrap beard and wild, unkempt mahogany hair, as well as a scar on his left cheek and a tattoo with the word "MOM" on his right shoulder. Attached to his hip was a huge sword that dragged along the wooden floor, making an obnoxious scraping sound.

"GUHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Looks like a full house, today!"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed as he looked up from his meal. "Whozzat?"

"Ah, that's just 'Titan Blade' Hogarth," the bartender muttered. "He thinks he's a big shot, just because he has a bounty of 67 million."

"Really?" Luffy asked. "67 million's not too bad, I guess."

"...He's carrying a zanbatō," Zoro mused as he took another swig of rum. "Those swords are supposed to be pretty difficult to master due to their size and weight."

"You think you could hold a sword like that, Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"I could...but I'll stick to my katanas," Zoro replied.

"Hmm?" Hogarth hummed as he noticed the two pirates sitting at the bar...or rather, he noticed Zoro's three swords. A grin soon appeared on his face as he approached the two, crossing his arms. "Well...you seem pretty confident if you're carrying three swords, buddy!"

"...That depends," Zoro said before he took another swig of rum.

"How about you and I have a duel?" asked Hogarth as he held the hilt of his zanbatō. "After all, I shouldn't let myself get rusty."

"No, thanks," Zoro answered. "I'm good."

"More, please!" Luffy asked as he held up his empty plate, once again.

"GUHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Hogarth. "Yeah, I don't blame ya! Your puny blades are no match for my trusty zanbatō!" He then pulled the gigantic blade from his hip, swinging it upward until the blade hit the ceiling, which cracked. "My sword is so powerful, it has felled even giants! In a battle of swords, my opponents don't even get the chance to draw before I cleave them in two! GUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, watch it!" shouted the bartender. "I just fixed the roof after you broke it, last time!"

"Oops!" Hogarth grinned with a mocking apology. "Sorry about that! I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes!" He then pulled the giant sword down, nearly hitting a young girl of 9 years and her mother as they both ducked under the table.

"Hey! Be careful!" shouted the woman. "What's wrong with you?!"

"You know," Zoro began, "if you really are as skillful as you say, you wouldn't be going around, swinging such a giant sword, especially with women and children around."

"Eh?" Hogarth asked as he glared at the green-haired swordsman. "Care to say that again, Moss-head?!"

XXX

"Huh?" Sanji muttered as he looked up.

"What's up, Sanji?" Usopp asked while holding a bag of groceries.

"...I...I dunno," Sanji said. "I sensed something weird happen."

XXX

"I don't think I like your attitude, buddy," Hogarth growled while Zoro poured himself one more mug of rum. "Maybe you and I should take this outside!" He then grinned. "Unless you're scared."

"It's not so much that I'm scared," Zoro said as he finished pouring his drink. "It's really because I don't have time for idiots and big-talkers like you."

"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed as he received his twelfth bowl of beef stew. "You tell him, Zoro!"

"What are you laughing at, punk?!" Hogarth asked before he snorted, then spat right in the Straw Hat Captain's food, causing him to freeze. "GUHAHAHAHA! Eat it now, boy!"

"Hey, come on, now! That wasn't necessary!" shouted the bartender.

Zoro's brow twitched...then he reached down to the hilt of _Wado Ichimonji_ and lightly pushed the sword open with his thumb.

"Oh?" Hogarth asked. "What's this? Have I finally got your attention?!"

"...Look, pal," Zoro said as he stood up. "I wouldn't even have gotten mad if you had spat in my drink...but that was my captain you just insulted, just now...and I don't stand for that crap, you got it?"

"GUHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Hogarth. "In that case, how about you and I settle this between our blades?!"

"...Gladly," Zoro answered.

"Oh, boy..." Luffy muttered. "I know how this is gonna end."

Soon, the two swordsmen stood outside, Hogarth on one side, Zoro at the other, both of them staring each other down. Luffy stood in the doorway while behind him, the bartender and the other patrons watched with nervousness.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Hogarth as he prepared to draw his zanbatō. "I'll be sure not to miss with my trusty sword! One swing is all it'll take to slice you in half!"

"So you say," Zoro said as he took a stance. "Go ahead and try it."

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Hogarth yelled before he swung the giant blade from the left...but Zoro instantly vanished from his sight before it could connect, causing him to gasp in shock as he stopped mid-swing. "W-where did he-?!"

"Up here."

Hogarth looked up and saw Zoro standing up on the roof, holding the fully-drawn _Wado Ichimonji_ against his shoulder.

"You call that a sword?" Zoro asked. "You're just waving around a giant hunk of iron with a stick attached to it. I know someone else who has a sword that's just as big as him and he used it to cut down battleships...what's your story?"

"How dare you!" Hogarth yelled as he prepared to make a downward swing at Zoro, who quickly jumped down...and there was a brief streak of light in the air before the green-haired swordsman appeared behind Hogarth, who stood there for just a moment as he sheathed his blade.

"One-Sword Style," Zoro muttered. "Lion's Strike of Death."

With that, the blade was fully sheathed...and not long after, Hogarth's zanbatō was completely split in half, and not long after, the tall brute gasped as a gash appeared on his side, blood spraying from the wound before he collapsed, much to the shock of everyone watching...except Luffy, of course.

"You didn't really kill the guy, right?" Luffy asked.

"You know as well as I do that I'd never do that," Zoro answered. "Besides, all that muscle probably saved him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luffy grinned.

"Well, we better get back to the others," said Zoro.

"Yeah, I'm pretty full now, anyway," Luffy agreed before he looked to the bartender. "See ya, pops! Thanks for the food!"

"N...no problem," the bartender stammered while the two Straw Hats soon walked away from the scene. As they did, the bartender glanced down at the wanted poster in his hands.

"...320 million, huh?" he asked.

Meanwhile, as Luffy and Zoro walked down the street, the latter reached out to the former and put his hand on his shoulder, causing him to grin before they kept walking together.

For Luffy...there was no challenge that Zoro wouldn't take, even if it didn't provide much of a challenge, at all.

* * *

I figured since I haven't done much One Piece lately, I should do something, so here you go. :)

Review, please!


End file.
